Ed, Edd n Eddy Fallout: Saviors of the Wastes
Ed, Edd n Eddy Fallout: Saviors of the Wastes is an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic by Evil Tim 17 set in the Fallout Universe in a post-apocalyptic future after a world wide nuclear war. After a joint invasion of the United States by Russia and Japan the world sat on the brink of nuclear annihilation. During this time the kids of the Cul-de-Sac including their parents fled to the shelter of the nearby Vault 117. The world was eventually destroyed when the countries of the earth dropped a barrage of nuclear bombs onto one another. After years of living underground the kids become older and are now withing the age ranges of 17-20 years. Most of them have found that vault life is unsettling and are desperate to escape. Little did they know that they would become mankind's salvation. After a long hiatus after Chapter 12 Evil Tim 17 stated he would return to Fanfiction.net and finish the story. Many will notice that this story is extremely similar to the another Ed, Edd n Eddy/Fallout story Desolation Ed. Rest assure that all similarities between the two are pure coincidence though some elements in the stories may have been inspired by one another. Authors Evil Tim 17 and Jspyster1 are not trying to one-up each other nor are they intentionally trying to steal each others ideas. The two are actually friends who wish to spread the greatness of Fallout to the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic community. Prologue War… war never changes. The day that the first bombs fell and the dreaded war began marked the inevitable end of humanity. The Russians invaded the United States in a joint effort with the Japanese who invaded Alaska. Europe fell into chaos as World War Three broke out. It quickly began to revert back to its barbaric Dark Age past of violence and the constant struggle for power. The world was in chaos but luckily none of the countries had gotten desperate enough to use nuclear weapons… yet. Russia was the first and its victim was America after an incident where the Americans (in a desperate attempt to force the Russians into an early submission) killed hundreds of thousands of Russian civilians after bombing several major cities. As the world consumed itself in atomic fire as rival there was a quiet little town named Peach Creek where twelve kids and their parents stood by and watched as their world crumbled around them. Luckily they were able to escape and fled to the nearby Vault 117 for safety; a Vault that was never supposed to be constructed. Peach Creek and the surrounding towns had very little influence or importance but with the help of local contractor and several hundred thousand dollars Vault 117 was built. It is in Vault 117 where the twelve children would mature and emerge someday as young adults. Learning from the past mistakes of humanity they would help in forging a new beginning for mankind. They alone may hold the key to the survival of humanity or its downfall. They would all soon learn that without great sacrifice nothing can be accomplished. As the ashes of the Third World War slowly settled to the Earth's charred surface and the fighting had completely ceased, the survivors of the human race began to return to the Earth's new, quiet, charred, wasteland like surface after being shut up inside metal underground Vaults for years. However, Vault 117 did not allow its inhabitants to return to the now hostile and rough Wasteland above, but instead kept them in the Vault where their Overseer believed they would all be safe. The now young adults of Peach Creek though would soon find themselves thrown out of the comfort zone of their quiet, metal haven and would now be forced to face the hardened above ground that is now Earth. Their journey will be a tough one, filled with death, sorrow, violence, but hope; a hope that maybe humanity can make up for all of its past sins. That maybe humanity could forge a new future, one without wars and violence against one another. A future worth fighting for, no matter what the cost… Characters Main Characters 'Ed Horace Zanovich' Age: 19 Strength: second strongest in the group, six pack, athletic (Played Football), he is a good fighter but only does when he has to, heavyweight (Very muscular) Eye Color: Sage Green Hair Color/Style: Red hair, Marine style Intelligence: Very stupid but has random spurts of intelligence Facial/Physical Features: Freckles, some acne, no facial hair (but can grow some), has more defined adult features, unibrow, small round nose, slightly tan skin Weight: Heavy Strength: 9 Perception: 5 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 3 Intelligence: 3 Agility: 6 Luck: 4 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Big Guns, Melee Weapons Traits/Perks: Bruiser, Heavy Handed Current Armor/Weapons: '-Ranged': Combat Shotgun '-Melee': Giant Club '-Armor': Leather Armor Mark I Bio: Ed, he hadn't changed much at all over the years. He still loves chickens, despite the fact that they were most likely all dead but Edd and Eddy decided it would be best not to tell him that just yet. He still adores all of his odd food interests; gravy, pudding skins, and of course buttered toast, though the Vault doesn't exactly have a large supply of pudding skins. Unfortunately, Ed's intellect is still of that of a five year old who suffers from multiple mental disorders but he occasionally does have random spurts of intelligence which always seem to come about in only the direst of situations. His strength also has increased tremendously and his features have hardly changed over the years besides that he looks a bit more like a man than a young boy. He still faintly has his freckles and a few pimples, though his back acne has cleared up completely, much to everyone's relief. He has grown even taller, putting him around six' seven". Ed did however change his hairstyle to the Marines style haircut, which effectively makes him look like an extremely buff, redheaded Marine but he's still very lovable despite his somewhat intimidating appearance. Ed still has his unibrow and has sage green eyes. ---- 'Eddward “Edd” Marian Williams' Age: 18 Height: Five’ Ten” Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color/Style: Wears his black sock hat but has some black strands that hang out the back Strength: Very weak but slightly stronger, not very athletic, not a good fighter, skinny Intelligence: Most intelligent out of the group and has good medical, mechanical, math, construction and electrical skills Facial/Physical Features: Pale skin, broad round nose, a few hairs on his chin, gap between his teeth is still there, better defined adult facial features Weight: Light Strength: 5 Perception: 7 Endurance: 4 Charisma: 6 Intelligence: 10 Agility: 8 Luck: 5 Tagged Skills: Science, Repair, Small Guns Traits/Perks: Good Natured, Small Frame Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': Battery Gun, 10mm Pistol '-Melee': Swiss Army Knife '-Armor': Vault 117 Jumpsuit Bio: Edd hadn't changed too much over time; his now more defined adult facial features replaced the boyish looks of his childhood years. He has a broad nose much like his father, pale skin, dark blue eyes; he struggled to grow facial hair but was proud of the few hairs that had begun to sprout on his chin. He still sported his black sock-like hat, which covered his hair, save a few black strands that hung out of the back. He also still has the gap between his front teeth, since due to the war his parents never got around to getting him braces. Edd has also grown slightly taller and is now five' ten" but he is still rather weak physically but what he lacks in strength he makes up for with his intellect. In Edd's opinion, the only good thing that came out of the whole thing was the fact that now he could actually spend more time with his parents. Prior to the war and the move to the Vault, Edd's parents both worked for a huge business that gave them extremely high paying jobs but that required them to work long hours and go on regular business trips. Edd spent most of his early childhood alone and sad. He was forced to fend for himself and answer to every sticky note that his parents left for him. Edd loved his parents and understood that they were only doing what they thought was best. He did anything that his parents asked of him whether that be to mow the lawn, take out the trash, clean the dishes, excel in school, and strive to get a well-paying and successful career and those were only a few things. Unfortunately, his parents didn't realize that they were hurting their son a lot more than what he showed. Edd even at the young age of ten knew what it meant to be depressed. He even at times contemplated hurting himself but his friends were always there to cheer him up when he was feeling down. Another good thing was that at least they had survived, unlike millions of others who had perished in the bombings… His father works as a security guard for the vault. ---- 'Eddy Skipper Jackson' Age: 18 Height: Five’ Six” Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color/Style: Short, spiky, jet-black hair Strength: He has gotten a lot stronger, became a better street fighter, relatively fast, no longer fat, a six pack in the making Intelligence: Slightly above average intelligence, has a lot of experience with Pipboys Facial/Physical Features: Pale skin, small rounded nose, a black soul patch, defined facial features Weight: Above Average Strength: 8 Perception: 5 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 7 Intelligence: 4 Agility: 7 Luck: 4 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Speech, Sneak Traits/Perks: Fast Shot, Skilled Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': DKS-501 Sniper Rifle (.308 Variant), .32 Pistol '-Melee': Combat Knife '-Armor': Leather Armor Mark I Bio: Eddy has changed the most out of the three Eds both physically and mentally. He grew more hair and now has his jet black hair spiked up which seems brings out his angry, dark brown eyes. He is still rather short for his age but has grown a few inches over the years putting him at five' six". He has grown paler, like most everyone else in the Vault has from the lack of sunlight for several years. Eddy did however get stronger and also became a better fighter and can even at times hold off Kevin on his own. Unfortunately, over the years Eddy's attitude towards people and life has turned bitter and cold. He no longer scams people and gave it up when he was twelve. After his brother got beat up and when the Eds had befriended the kids his life had turned around completely and life was good for everyone. But, once the war spread and the bombs fell, forcing them to take cover inside of the Vault things turned sour. When it came time to retreat to Vault 117 Eddy's parents and Kevin's parents hadn't signed up yet. There were only five spots left and Eddy's family beat Kevin's family to the spots first. Kevin's dad was and had always been a drunk as well as a very cruel man. Being the selfish and drunken man that he was, he secured both he and his son a spot in the Vault, leaving Kevin's mom as well as the one person in Kevin's life that protected him from the wrath of his father. Kevin was devastated by the news and became angry at his father for abandoning his mom and was also angry at Eddy for his family taking up three of the last five spots. Eddy and Kevin had become close friends after the events of BPS and even though Eddy apologized time after time, Kevin never forgave him. They often got into fights forcing the Vault guards to have to break them up. This continued for several years until Eddy's father succumbed to cancer and died just a few months ago. Eddy was devastated and it only got worse when Kevin made a remark at the funeral, "You had that one coming, asshole…" and walked away. Eddy didn't retaliate; he just simply walked back to his home and wept bitterly, swearing he would get Kevin back for everything he had done to him. He never really was the same after that and cursed, was often in a bad mood, snuck a drink here and there, and simply just wanted to be left alone. ---- 'Kevin Bruce Jones' Age: 19 Height: Six’ Four” Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: Short, red, spiky Strength: Strong, very athletic (Basketball and Football), fast, six pack, a good street fighter Intelligence: Average Facial/Physical Features: Pale skin, red goatee, some faint scars on his face (Father’s beatings), rugged facial features, slightly pointed nose Weight: Above Average Strength: 8 Perception: 6 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 5 Agility: 7 Luck: 5 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Repair, Unarmed Traits/Perks: Kamikaze, Fast Shot Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': R91 Assault Rifle, Snub Nose .38 Revolver '-Melee': Switchblade '-Armor': Raider Armor Bio: Kevin had certainly changed over the years, if not more than anyone else. Things were going well; Nazz was his girlfriend, Kevin was the star of both the football and basketball teams, scouts were already talking about him even though he was just thirteen at the time. By the time he would reach his senior year he had no doubt that he would be offered an athletic scholarship to the college of his choice. He had a promising future. But once his mom died and he had to retreat to the Vault with his abusive father due to the war, things just went downhill from there. Nazz broke up with him after he tried to get her to sleep with him, with the end of the world his sports career ended, college didn't matter anymore and to top it all off Kevin's father was still abusive and during his drunken rampages would often beat him mercilessly. Kevin even started to follow his father's footsteps in that he took up the bottle himself. Most everyone pitied him but Eddy hated him. ---- 'Nazzarine “Nazz” Dawn Van Bartonschmeer' Age: 18 Height: Five’ Four” Eye Color: Blue Hair Color/Style: Long, silky, soft blonde hair, often times has it in a bun or pony tail but sometimes has it down Strength: Took martial arts, can defend herself, slightly strong, skinny Intelligence: 2nd most intelligent in the group, has some nursing skills Facial/Physical Features: Small rounded nose, pale skin, soft, feminine facial features, developed feminine curves Weight: Light Strength: 5 Perception: 7 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 8 Intelligence: 9 Agility: 7 Luck: 6 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, First Aid, Doctor Traits/Perks: Good Natured, Skilled Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': Mauser C96 '-Melee': Hand Wraps, Nun-Chucks '-Armor': Nurse Scrubs, Rolf’s Custom Armor, Tattered Jeans, White Tank-Top Bio Nazz had changed some but not a lot over the time skip. Besides filling in with perfect feminine curves and growing out her blonde hair, she hadn't changed too much physically. She has however been through a lot with Kevin. They started dating a year before the bombs dropped but broke up after Kevin tried to get her to sleep with him two years later. She was heartbroken to have to end it but knew it was for the best. He had also been slightly abusive at times but since she has some defensive skills, she normally was able to get out of those situations. Nazz also has learned to accept the Eds as much as is humanly possible. She also got past her ditzy blonde stage and is now the second most intelligent teen out of the group. ---- 'Jonathan “Jonny” Allen Oaks' Age: 17 Height: Six’ Two” Eye Color: Brown Hair Color/Style: Small, black afro Strength: Has gotten stronger (Due to athletics in high school), very fast, average fighter Intelligence: Below average (Unless it is about nature) Facial/Physical Features: Dark skin, broad nose, some facial hairs, slightly defined adult facial features Weight: Average Strength: 7 Perception: 8 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 5 Agility: 7 Luck: 4 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Outdoorsman, Traits/Perks: Small Frame, Good Natured Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': Hunting Rifle, H&K MP9 10mm SMG '-Melee': Fists '-Armor': Leather Armor Mark I Bio: Jonny hadn't changed too much over the years; in fact it would be easy to say that hadn't at all. He did however grow taller putting him around six' two" and grew out his hair into a small afro. His personality has pretty much stayed the same, he is still quite the loner, gets on people's nerves, and even though there isn't any nature in the Vault Jonny managed to grab a few seeds from the surface before going into the Vault and has actually managed to start growing something. Jonny did however earn some cool points back in high school when he tried out for the football team and had proved to be an excellent running back and because of the training he got a lot stronger and tougher. He still carries around Plank who by now is starting to get a bit worn out but Jonny doesn't care and still talks to him anyways. ---- 'Rolf Hans Hzorst' Age: 20 Height: Six’ Nine” Eye Color: Brown Hair Color/Style: Blue, shoulder length hair, unkempt Strength: Strongest person in group, hardened from years of hard farm work, excellent hand-to-hand fighter, very accurate with ranged weapons Intelligence: Above average, good with machinery, agricultural knowledge and just wise overall Facial/Physical Features: Tanned skin, large, broad nose, rough blue beard, manly facial features, some scars on face and arms, very muscular Weight: Heavy Strength: 10 Perception: 7 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 5 Agility: 7 Luck: 3 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Outdoorsman, Repair Traits/Perks: Finesse, Gifted Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': Scoped Hunting Rifle '-Melee': Pitchfork '-Armor': Tattered Rawhide Trousers, Grimy Wife-Beater, Straw Hat (still has his custom armor) Bio: Rolf had changed both physically and mentally over the years. Rolf had always been the farmer boy who was full of random wisdom and extremely bizarre customs. And while he is still full of wisdom from his Old Country and still has strange customs, he lost his farm and animals. Rolf was heartbroken after losing all that he and his family had worked for but he was able to press on and found that he was good at lots of things other than agricultural work. His intelligence concerning technology has increased by a lot and he currently works as an engineer in the Vault. He found that he could not only fix farming equipment but machinery as well. Besides mental changes, he has also gotten a lot stronger, making him the strongest out of the bunch. He also grew out his blue hair which now comes to his shoulders and grew a rough blue beard to go with it. He also grew a bit taller but only a few inches so he was still the tallest as well at six' nine". Rolf has actually learned to respect and tolerates the Eds more than most of the other kids and at times has saved them from a pummeling but if angered by them he doesn't have a problem with beating them senseless. ---- 'Sarah Ann Zanovich' Age: 16 Height: Five’ Five” Eye Color: Olive Green Hair Color/Style: Long, silky, orange hair, often just wears it down Strength: She is a decent fighter and still strong but nowhere near as strong as most of the guys Intelligence: Average Facial/Physical Features: Small round nose, pale skin, soft, feminine facial features, and feminine curves, skinny Bio: Sarah still had an attitude problem but it has improved slightly, much to Ed's relief but it still doesn't take much to set her off. She has however developed a lot, especially with her new feminine curves and long, silky, orange hair, which fits perfectly with her olive green eyes. A lot of the other men in the Vault always give her looks but she usually ignores them. She has grown in height as well, making her about five' five". While her temperament has changed only a bit, Sarah's social standing has certainly increased by a lot after she and Jimmy both started to exclusively hang out with Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf. Nazz and Sarah soon became close friends which meant for Jimmy that his childhood friend wasn't around at times, much to his despair. ---- 'James “Jimmy” O’Neil Martin' Age: 16 Height: Five’ Eight” Eye Color: Light blue Hair Color/Style: Curly, light blonde Facial/Physical Features: Pale Skin, small, round nose, no facial hair, very boyish looks Weight: Light Strength: 4 Perception: 5 Endurance: 4 Charisma: 6 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 7 Luck: 4 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Speech, Sneak Traits/Perks: Small Frame, Jinxed Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': None '-Melee': None '-Armor': None Bio: Jimmy had changed some physically over the years but his biggest change has been that now he was even wimpier and was more easily frightened by even the smallest of things. He does however still continue to keep his hair the way that it has always been since as he has often said that it helps to bring out his light blue eyes. He has also grown a little bit taller putting him at around five' eight" but he is still very skinny and fragile, making him the weakest out of everybody. Jimmy had always been paranoid about things but after the war and all of the mayhem that it caused it doesn't take much to make Jimmy want to cower in a corner and cry out for help. He's still friends with Sarah and they've become even closer over the years but everyone else (besides Nazz and Sarah) frightens him to some degree. Locations Major *'Vault 117' - Technically, Vault 117 was never intended to be constructed. When the citizens of Peach Creek as well as the neighboring town of Lemon Brook enlisted the help of a local contractor and after pledging several hundred-thousand dollars to the effort Vault 117 had become a reality. Most of the kids of the Cul-de-Sac, including their parents, managed to get a spot in the vault, however Space quickly filled up. Eddy and Kevin's family had not yet applied for a spot in the vault, to their dismay they found that there was only room for five more people. Eddy's family managed to get the first three spots while Kevin's Father forced his mother to stay behind while he and Kevin got the last two spots, thus igniting Kevin's hatred for his father as well as Eddy. Vault 117 is managed and run by an unnamed Overseer. The Overseer was previously the mayor of Lemon Brook but was chosen to oversee Vault 117 because Lemon Brook had donated the most money to the construction effort. The Overseer runs a tight shift around Vault 117 and refuses to permanently open it up, as he believes that so long as the vault remains closed the dwellers will be safely sheltered from the hostilities of the wastes. All citizens of the vault are required to work once they hit their teens in order to maintain and keep the vault in a working condition. The vault offers small yet seemingly spacious, apartments for each family which include a personal restroom, a kitchen, a den, as well as a bedroom. Chapters *Prelude The tragic events leading up to the story are explained. *Chapter 1: Escape Plan The Eds devise a plan to break out of the vault. *Chapter 2: Intelligence Leak The escape plan is compromised when the rest of the kids want in on it. *Chapter 3: Busted Plans for freedom come to a halt when vault authorities close in on the kids. *Chapter 4: Adios Vault 117, Hello Wasteland! The kids receive help from an unexpected ally and shoot their way out of the vault. *Chapter 5: Memories The kids scavenge the desolate ruins of their former Cul-de-Sac. *Chapter 6: Mayhem A seemingly innocent visit to the junkyard turns deadly. *Chapter 7: Square Bot City After killing a group of raiders, the kids and co. finally reach the fabled settlement of Square Bot City. *Chapter 8: Organization The kids get to know the local populace of the town while shopping for supplies. *Chapter 9: So What Makes Us So Special Again? After Square Bot City's leader offers them a proposition the kids splinter into two groups whose goals oppose each other. *Chapter 10: New Friends Eddy's group encounters a friendly wanderer and dog duo. Meanwhile Edd's group is given their first assignment; to go forth and create a new settlement in the wasteland. *Chapter 11: New Beginning Edd's group prepares to head out into the wasteland to form their new colony. Meanwhile Eddy's group is viciously attacked by an unseen creature, only to then be captured by a group of armored individuals. *Chapter 12: Rift Edd faces hardship when he questions his leadership capabilities after some of his group members are murdered in cold blood. Meanwhile Eddy's group is saved from death thanks to the medical professionals of their captors. They are then forced to enlist in the Brotherhood of Steel in order to pay off their debts. Trivia *The number of Vault 117 is likely a reference to John-117, the protagonist of the Halo trilogy. *Ed references the author's name in Chapter 6 when he asks if Rolf is reading issue #17 of Evil Tim. Category:Fan-Fiction